The Titans Curse, My way
by GeetUpSausage
Summary: What if Annabeth wasn't taken at the start of the book. But what if Percy was still blamed for the Manticore escaping and for nearly killing Annabeth. This is what i think could have happened. Percabeth...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, It all belongs to Rick Riordan, the lovely man.**

What if Annabeth wasn't taken at the start of the book. But what if Percy was still blamed for the Manticore escaping and for nearly killing Annabeth. This is what i think could have happened.

The Titans Curse, My way.

* * *

As I opened my eyes groggily, I ignored the pain rushing through me and sat up. I was in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood, which can never be a good thing. Last time I woke up here, I was greeted by a worried Annabeth, this time though, there was nobody in sight. Frowning, I tried to remember what caused me to end up here.

I remembered being jealous how Grover and Annabeth looked towards Thalia for leadership and advice, how she just returned and both my best friends, my only friends followed her like I wasn't even there. I remember thinking I was strong enough to fight the Manticore. That went well. I thought I was strong enough to fight it and my mistake almost cost Annabeth her life. She fell, off the cliff, I dived, prayed to pass most of my water powers to her and I took the fall. Maybe if the powers stayed with her they'd all be better off. I knew it wouldn't be easy for me to trust myself around them.

I was brought out of my self-confidence draining remembering session by loud voices outside the door.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" The voice of Thalia screamed at someone. I assumed said person had tried to keep her from coming to fry me.

"He acted in a way he thought was best." Chiron replied, gently. "Annabeth received no harm."

"IT'S STILL HIS FAULT WE NEVER DEFEATED THAT THING IN THE FRIST PLACE!" Thalia shouted again. "HE SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR US. YOU KNOW HE'S NOT AS POWERFUL AS EVERYONE SAYS HE IS."

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your view of the situation, my bed was the one closest to the door so I could hear even the quiet part of the conversation. I want to point out that I thought it was unlucky. Nothing better than hearing the only people you care about say your worthless and a liability, eh?

"He has power." Chiron replied. "He could beat almost anyone in this camp."

"Only when he's near water!" Thalia snapped back. "Otherwise he's a liability. I'm not going to lose Annabeth or Grover because of a fool like him."

Okay. I wont lie. That one hurt.

"I'm not happy he's hurt." Annabeth's voice began. My hopes started to reignite. "But I will admit it's his fault in the first place. He should of let us handle it. He's not as good as he thinks he is."

And my hopes were put out again. Her words seemed to feel more like physical blows, rather than just words. I wasn't sure why Annabeth's words hurt me more than Thalia's, but at that moment I had to leave. But before I could fully climb out the window, Grover spoke.

"They're right. He should have waited." He seemed to pause as I felt my heart slow. I prayed to all the gods I could name that his empathy link could be cancelled. "We nearly died. Annabeth would have..."

"If Percy had not saved her." Chiron put in, but I could feel he was only arguing to save what little reputation I had left, even if we all felt I didn't deserve it. "Stop him coming with you on quests and in activities if you wish. But give the boy some peace. You don't know how hard he's taking this."

"Why would he take this hard?" Thalia snapped. "What's he got to lose?"

"Annabeth." Was all Chiron replied with a sigh before I heard his hooves walking away.

I quickly jumped out the window and made for the beach, the only place I could be alone and think. The last thing I heard was the door opening and Annabeth's voice, I like to think she sounded worried.

"He's gone."

I walked straight down to the beach, passing the Pegasus stables and wondering if word had gotten to Blackjack about my failures.

_Yo boss. _Blackjack called out, swooping down and falling into stride next to me. _I heard what happened. Don't worry, your still the number one in my eyes._

I decided in that moment to not speak. Why? I'm not totally sure, but if people didn't want to talk to me, I wouldn't reply. I don't know why my mind only pictured Annabeth when I thought that.

I simply raised my hand and stroked Blackjack a few times before we reached the sea. I sat down in the surf, me knees in front of me, supporting my arms. I knew this would be one of the first places they looked for me, but I needed the sea. Blackjack, bless his soul, seemed to know I needed to be alone and took off after a quick nuzzle.

What ever physical injuries I had remaining were soon washed away with the tide, leaving me alone with my guilt. I don't know how long I sat there, I wasn't even sure of the date, yet is was dark when the first voice spoke to me.

"Return to your cabin, child." Chiron said gently. "You will have peace there."

I don't know how long he was there for. I didn't care, but I was grateful for him leaving me in peace, he seemed to know I tried, I didn't want any harm to come to the new kids. But that didn't stop me failing to do any of that. I knew I messed up. I knew the camp would look upon me as a failure.

But not Chiron.

I assumed I must not be the first demigod to be a failure.

I didn't get that much sleep that night. My dreams kept repeating the mission over and over. Annabeth kept falling, I kept diving, only in the dreams I was either too slow or she would die upon impact with the water.

It turned out, the next day wasn't much better.

Before the mission, I was always met at my cabin door by Annabeth. Ever since Thalia returned, she nearly always seemed to meet us there too, or she would arrive a few minutes later. I knew they wouldn't be there today. I was slow, I admit, but I wasn't stupid.

Opening my cabin door, I noticed Thalia and Annabeth walking out of Annabeth's cabin, straight towards the dinner tables. Not even a glance in my direction. I began to wonder if they even knew I was here, they probably thought I was missing. But Chiron would have told them differently.

I walked slowly to the tables. I knew I wouldn't have to speak to anyone, the joys of being the only demigod of Poseiden. But as I walked, my mind couldn't help but wonder whether the camp would hate me, or just be disappointed in me, lose what little trust they had in me to begin with.

Arriving at the camp fire, I again thanked the gods that the Poseidon table was on the outside. Already feeling the eyes and whispers, I sat with my back to the camp. Something I had only done on my first day at this table.

I was the first to finish breakfast. I had finished and offered my thanks to my father before most of the other campers had even started and headed straight towards the sea. My first thoughts were the beach, but I knew I wouldn't be left alone, that's where everyone would expect me to be. My next thoughts were under the sea, or taking Blackjack out for a fly. But I wouldn't be able to hear the horn for the activities. So I settled for the cliff edge on the other side of the forest.

I didn't get much thinking done at the cliff edge, I was too unfocused to do any. So I settled for messing around with the waves at the bottom of the cliff edge.

"Your abilities are coming along well." Chiron's voice called out from behind. I know I had came up with the idea not to speak, but Chiron didn't seem upset with me, not even disappointed. I felt obliged to reply.

"It's just natural." I replied without emotion as I climbed to my feet, my back still to the Centaur.

"There's a game of capture the flag about to happen." Chiron said sadly.

"And I haven't been picked?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I turned around to face Chiron.

"I'm afraid not, child." He said sadly. "I can find someone for you to train with, if you wish?"

"Don't put them through it." I replied, turning back to the sea. "I'll train myself." I finished before walking straight of the edge of the cliff.

The water responded to my fall. A huge typhoon rose out of the water, catching me and directing me straight towards the beach.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Although that may be because I spent the rest of the day under the ocean. I hadn't returned to land since I spoke to Chiron, and although I have perfect vision underwater I could already see it getting dark. I was tempted to stay there until the morning, before a Hippocampus approached.

_My Lord. _The creature bowed. _The centaur asks you to return to your cabin for the night._

I just nodded and prepared to swim away, but the Hippocampus apparently had different ideas as it approached, motioned me to hold on and before I knew it we were at the beach. Nodding my thanks to the Hippocampus, I began walking up the beach, towards the large form which I new to be Chiron.

"There will be a game of Capture the Flag tomorrow." He begun as I approached. "The Aphrodite and Apollo cabins are asking for your help."

Chiron turned, revealing Michael Yew standing behind him.

I nodded at him as I stopped next to Chiron.

"Its not the Aphrodite or Apollo cabins." Michael started. "It's just me. Beckendorf was the only other not to disagree with me asking you." He paused and turned the bow around in his hands. "You'll be our surprise weapon. Ares, Athena, Hermes and Thalia and joined forces, so we got our buts kicked."

Chiron chuckled, but both Michael and I ignored him.

"I don't believe you messed up on your mission." He said, trying not to act awkward. "I just thought you and Annabeth had a big argument, and I didn't want it to get worse, so I didn't fight the decision to leave you out." He finished with a grin, causing me to fight my starting blush.

"We did." I replied, amazed there were people who weren't disappointed with me.

"I'll warn you now, though." Michael said seriously. "The rest of the camp doesn't share the same opinion I do." I nodded, already expecting this. "Don't be surprised to be attacked by your own team after."

I just nodded and held my hand out for Michael to shake before we both turned, leaving Chiron standing there with a small smile.

* * *

Give me a heads up on what you guys think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, It all belongs to Rick Riordan, the lovely man.**

What if Annabeth wasn't taken at the start of the book. But what if Percy was still blamed for the Manticore escaping and for nearly killing Annabeth. This is what i think could have happened.

The Titans Curse, My way.

* * *

"Its not the Aphrodite or Apollo cabins." Michael started. "It's just me. Beckendorf was the only other not to disagree with me asking you." He paused and turned the bow around in his hands. "You'll be our surprise weapon. Ares, Athena, Hermes and Thalia and joined forces, so we got our buts kicked."

Chiron chuckled, but both Michael and I ignored him.

"I don't believe you messed up on your mission." He said, trying not to act awkward. "I just thought you and Annabeth had a big argument, and I didn't want it to get worse, so I didn't fight the decision to leave you out." He finished with a grin, causing me to fight my starting blush.

"We did." I replied, amazed there were people who weren't disappointed with me.

"I'll warn you now, though." Michael said seriously. "The rest of the camp doesn't share the same opinion I do." I nodded, already expecting this. "Don't be surprised to be attacked by your own team after."

I just nodded and held my hand out for Michael to shake before we both turned, leaving Chiron standing there with a small smile.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke early. The game of Capture the Flag was a challenge from the, Ares, Athena, Hermes and Zeus cabins to the rest of the camp. And I was only too ready to deflate their ego's a little bit.

We were told to arrive at the tables in our fighting gear, ready for the battle. But a quick plan from Michael and Beckendorf, allowed me to dress in normal clothes, making the other team thinking I wasn't taking part. I wasn't wearing my normal clothes, I had decided to wear the most comfortable things I could, allowing me to quickly put my armour on about them in time for the start.

Leaving as soon as I finished eating, I made my way over to the Pegasus stables where I had stowed my armour.

_You ready boss? _Blackjack asked while I fastened my straps.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, heading towards the door of the stables. I quickly turned and threw Blackjack an apple before diving for the sea and using the currents to direct me to the cliff I jumped off the day before.

Most people would hate to climb the cliff that height, but I had an advantage. A high pressure jet of water later, and I was at the top of the cliff in no time. Keeping my head down, I was soon upon the back of my team. The rules were still being read out and the teams were close together, allowing me to see the superior numbers of their team. A quick glance, with my head down to hide my face, allowed me to see Annabeth and Thalia standing near the back of the group. Apparently the main reason they had won so badly last time is that these two destroyed anyone who came near the flag.

I waited near the middle of the crowed of campers, blending in, ready to charge and hopefully not be recognised before I get to the flag.

My plans never work.

As soon as the whistle was blown, I moved forwards. The two teams met with a clash of swords, Riptide by my side, I moved towards the front of out lines. I quickly dodged a swing from a camper from Ares, but a second camper sliced me left arm from the shoulder to me elbow. Gritting my teeth in pain, I quickly changed direction and slammed the hilt of Riptide into the campers head, before swung low and took the feet out of the first.

Quickly standing I moved forwards, rolling forwards to avoid a flying Hermes camper, but a sword caught my cheek as I landed, drawing blood from my face. I rose and threw a fist in the air, catching the Hermes camper before I turned and ducked another swing, forcing him to hit the camper behind him. I turned during my rise and connected with the back of the campers head, bringing them both down.

My actions had started to bring attention to me. More campers were moving to try and stop my advances.

"RUN! THE FLAG!" Michael Yew shouted towards me, and I ran directly towards the flag.

I must have been 20 feet away when a huge bolt of lightning hit me in the side and threw me straight through a tree. I struggled straight to my feet, but I could feel the fracture in my arm, as well as, blood pouring form different places over my body. My legs ached but I managed to start shuffling closer.

"Just try it!" Thalia taunted, standing side by side with Annabeth, both their weapons pointed at me. But I kept shuffling closer.

Smirking at herself, I watched as Thalia opened her shield, Medusa's face snarling at me, but I didn't falter. I'd already beaten Medusa, so I kept moving forward.

"There's not many people who don't recoil when they see this." Thalia said. "What are you doing here? Thought you didn't want to play?" She taunted, knowing I couldn't beat her in this condition.

But that was when I noticed the location we were in.

The creek had curved into a perfect 'U' shape, Thalia's electricity could keep anyone out of the water. Anyone except me.

Smirking slightly, I raised my good right arm and pointed it towards the creek. The tug pulled at my gut as a huge stream of water moved through the air. It moved straight around me and connected gently with my fractured arm. A sickening CRACK broke the silence as my arm healed, allowing me to lift my left arm and point it to the other end of the creek on my left.

As the water poured from the creek straight through me, Annabeth gasped, which was followed by a few chuckles from behind me. They were trapped. Water all around them, and me, the son of the Sea god blocking their only exit. The rest of the game had came up behind me, watching me trap the two leaders on one team.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia yelled. "We can still- ooofffff."

I interrupted her with a powerful jet of water, knocking her just as far as her lightning knocked me. I then turned me eyes to Annabeth.

"Percy..." She said softly, knowing she has little chance to beat me alone when we're surrounded by water. "Why are you on their team?" She asked softly, I think I might have been the only on to hear her.

"Because they want me on their team." I replied softly without emotion, but my face faulted when I saw a tear run down her cheek. Changing the path of the creak to flow between Annabeth and the flag, I move forward. As soon as my hand reached around the flag, I willed the water to form a typhoon around me, protecting me from any attack. Any attack save Thalia's electricity.

The pain shot through me, as her lightning connected with the typhoon. The water allowing the lightning to conduct around me, but also allowing me to say conscious. Gods this hurt. But, I kept my head up, visibly wincing as I turned and walked back towards our teams on flag, rest of the camp following.

It only took a few steps for the Ares cabin to attempt to take me down. Their swords picking up the lightning passing through the water, and the odd one that did avoid the lightning was blasted away by the swirling typhoon. It didn't take long for them to abandon the attempts to directly stop me and turned their efforts to ranged attacks. Arrows rained down upon me, but the water deflected them around me.

It was not until I was within sight of my teams flag when more arrows began hitting my typhoon. Sound arrows, electric ones, stun ones, all meaning the Apollo camp really didn't like me either.

Grunting with pain, I stopped in front of the flag, Michael Yew beside me, apparently helping to defend me. With a wave of my hand, a gap appeared in the typhoon, allowing me to hold the flag out for Michael.

"Thanks for the invite." I said softly to him as he took the flag. He just nodded, a sad smile on his face as he held the flag in the air, the camp around him, most of the attention on my retreating figure.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, took me a while to get my ideas for the game across properly, still not 100% about it though.

Give me some feedback and ideas. Politely though :)

Manners and what not.. you know :)


End file.
